Taken life
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: It's just a normal end to a typical when Yaboku asks his "father" a questing concerning a person he had killed earlier. Spoilers for chapter 45. (I'm not really sure how to rate this)


_**Holy... I actually wrote a Noragami fic that is not Yatoyuki fluff/smut?!**_

_**Oh well...**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

* * *

It was the end of another incredibly exhausting yet surprisingly wonderfully fulfilling day, killing never felt so good if father was not there at the end to see how many they had killed. Just another normal end to a typical average day. The sky was a beautiful red color just like the blood spilled he had no doubt spilled by his two wonderful children.

He breathed in the scent of the air and smiled, he could even smell it wafting from the field he had sent them to as an errands for him when he was too busy to do it himself.

What wonderful children he had, how he dearly wished that this would never change in any way.

It was just a normal end to a perfect day.

Except.

"Father?"

The elder man smiled at the voice of the small god he had taken in, and looked back behind him at the child standing by a pile of bloody ears who was looking at him with a look that a child had when they had a question that their young mind could not comprehend. His face fell slightly at that.

Oh dear. This would certainly not be good, especially when Yaboku was concerned with it in the least.

"Yes, Yaboku, what is it?" he asked pleasantly, kneeling down to pat the boy on the head, really it was like giving a cat a scratch behind the ear the child looked so happy, before he opened his eyes again and looked up at him, eyes wide in catlike curiosity.

"Earlier today I killed a woman who had another person inside of her, I saw it when I cut her belly open. It was stuck in there with some strange cord. Why exactly is that?"

Toto didn't even falter and his soft smile did not leave his face once, and he responded back to the child in such a way that they might have been discussing the weather.

"I won't tell you everything Yaboku until you are older but the reason that Woman bodies are different from men is because they are able to make life inside of their own body."

"Oh, really?" Yaboku asked, eyebrows raised. "So I killed two people at once?"

"Yes... except not really. They live in their stomach for a while and bring great discomfort to the woman. It doesn't matter that much in the least." Toto said pleasantly, patting the child's head. "Don't think about it. It's very good that you killed her, you said she was young right?"

"Yes."

"Then you did a very good job, I'm so proud of you guys."

Yaboku's face lit up with joy as his father praised him.

Toto continued to smile at him knowing that it was true, it did _not_ matter, the woman had probably been raped and would have probably be thankful that she had died without having to give birth to that bastards child, everything a god does is just after all. Even _if_ he was the one who told the god to do it.

Besides, he had not really told the two of them who to kill this day. Yaboku was probably led to her by her unheard wish, he supposed.

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he looked over at Mizuchi whose face had positively glowed when he had turned his head to look at her outwardly he was smiling to not worry her but inside he was positively shaking with worry, thinking about what she had died from. Say what you will but...

Toto sniffed and frowned. Besides the metallic smell of human blood splattered on his clothing and pale skin something else was coming from the small body next to him, one that made him somewhat nervous about what the boy got up to today.

"Yaboku..."

"Yes Father?"

"What is that I smell on you?

"Oh! It was probably that man who I killed when I plunged Hirro into him, he made a strange face and he smelled really bad, and he looked like a butt too!"

Toto gazed down at the child and a heavy silence followed before the older man sighed remembering that delightful knowledge that gods don't use the toilet and he had not as of yet told Yaboku about it. So instead of yelling at him he careful picked up the small boy god, holding him a little bit away from him as he walked towards the bathing room, Mizuchi trailing behind the two, giggling to herself, somewhat knowing what was going on.

"Father?" The child god asked confusion showing in his eyes trying to reach out for a hug that for some reason the man flinched away from without hurting the boy's feelings, god or not.

"Come Yaboku, stop struggling, you need a bath right this instant. Stop giggling Muzuchi you did that too when you were alive."

Muzuchi just hid her giggles behind her hand, but it didn't help at all.

"In fact I'm bathing you next." Toto said, as he poured water over the small body.

Honestly it was like trying to bath a cat.

"Can't I bath with Yato?"

"No."

Yes... what a nice end to a day it was, though unexpectedly hectic. He would have to remember to tell Muzuchi to not ever let Yaboku get that close to his targets _ever_ again. He dearly hoped that he had washed her afterwards.

Perhaps he should consider drowning that next time, Yes. That seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**Though a speech bubble is blocking her face If you look closely at the woman's features and long black(?) hair in chapter 45, you can see she has a resemblance to Sakura, that's the name Yato gave her right? You know, the lady seen at the end of the chapter asking for Yato to give a name to her? But then again she seems to know that she's dead and has possibly been a shinki for a while if she asked Yato to name her. Also the other faces aren't really shown either, except for that man.**


End file.
